The present invention relates to a closure strap for closing packages having a bag-shaped or tubular form, in particular sausage-shaped products, like sausages, according to claim 1.
In particular, the present invention relates to a closure strap for closing packages having a bag-shaped or tubular form, in particular for closing sausage-shaped products, like sausages. The closure strap comprises a strap body including an elongated stripe portion having a first end and a second end, and an insertion portion having a first end, a second end and an insertion channel, wherein the second end of the insertion portion is connected with the first end of the stripe portion. The second end of the stripe portion forms an insertion end for being inserted into the insertion channel of the insertion portion in an insertion direction.
In the practice, it is known to close packages having a tubular or bag-like form by gathering the casing or bag material, forming a neck portion and applying a closure means, like a closure strap, to said neck portion.
A closure strap of this kind for closing bags and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,184. This known closure comprises a flat body having on its one end a generally circular part and a longitudinal band portion coupled to the circular part and extending to the second end of the flat body. The circular part of the closure strap comprises a slot extending vertically to the extension of the longitudinal band portion. Teeth form transversely aligned shoulders which are provided at the longitudinal edges of the band portion having a longitudinal slot provided between said shoulders. For closing a bag, the closure strap surrounds a gathered neck portion of said bag. The free end of the longitudinal band portion is inserted into the slot of the circular part the cross-section of which coincides with the cross-section of the band portion. By pulling the band portion through the slot, the teeth passing said slot, whereby they are pushed together about the width of the longitudinal slot in the band portion. After having passed the slot, the teeth spread back into their former position and engage the opposite side of the circular portion, thereby holding the closure strap in its closed configuration.
This known closure strap is of a substantially flat configuration with a relatively big width so that a relatively long neck portion has to be formed to the bag to be closed and the closing force provided by said closure strap has to act on said long neck portion, accordingly. To assure a save and reliable closing of said bag, a respectively high force has to be provided by said closure strap. Moreover, both ends of said closure strap, and in particular the free end of the longitudinal band portion having sharp edges, extend from the closed bag. In case of a relative strong strap material, other bags positioned adjacent to said strap may be damaged when made of a sensitive material and/or tightly filled.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a closure strap with which the above mentioned drawbacks can be overcome and with which a save and reliable closure of tubular or bag-shaped packages is assured without requiring much space.